


A Collection of Red/Somber

by zouge_tori



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: AUs, Drabbles, Multi, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4453130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zouge_tori/pseuds/zouge_tori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random drabbles from otpprompts.tumblr.com and just random thinks I felt like writing</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seamus's Nails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A is normally very dominate and has a very uptight personality, but despite this they let their young child paint their fingernails one day. When Person B notices and asks about Person A’s painted nails, Person A simply gives them a smirk and says, “I think they look nice, the color brings out my eyes.”

**Seamus's Nails**

 

"Almost done, daddy!" Kelly babbled, holding the brush of a bottle of acid green nail polish in one hand and her daddy, as she liked to refer the more responsible of her two male parents,'s hand.

Caleb,who was 8, sat next to Kelly, who was 13, and held the bottle of the nailpolish for her as she painted the last of Seamus's fingernails. Seamus smiled with a mix of amusement and love at the two kids. Kelly had wanted to paint someone's nails after seeing the two's cousin, Kila, do Kelly's nails. However, Caleb didn't want to due to her only having neon colors, so the kids turned to Seamus, who was the only one at home. At first, Seamus was a bit unwilling but soon found out it was a bit fun and amusing.

"Done!" Kelly chirped, finishing up the last nail.

Seamus looked down at the youg girl's work. She hadn't done that bad of a job. Sure, there was some parts that were a bit uneven, but, this was Kelly's first time doing someone's nails.

"Great job, you two!" Seamus said, smiling at his kids.

Kelly giggled as she took the bottle from Caleb and screwed on the cap. The two then got up and rushed out the room. Kelly stopped in the doorway, and looked back at her dad.

"Make sure you don't do anything for a bit!" she reminded, grinning from ear to ear.

"I will." Seamus chuckled, amused about how she was able to remember that from her cousin, Kila. Kelly grinned and left, leaving a quite amused Seamus behind to wait until the nails were fully dry.

_~~~~~~~_

Ray came home an hour after the nails had dried from getting a make-up and nail kit for Kelly and a bunch of miscellanious toys for Caleb.

"Mom-dad! Mom-dad!" Kelly and Caleb cheered as they rushed to the dor and hugged Ray.

Ray chuckled and, kneeling down to their level, hugged the two of them the best he could. Standing in the hallway entrance was Seamus, with his arms crossed over his chest. Ray got up and hugged Seamus, then kissed him.

"I'm home." Ray giggled.

"Right on time. Food's ready." Seamus replied, a small smile on his face.

Ray giggled as the two kids pulled him away from Seamus and toward the dinner table.

Ray laughed loudly as the two fought for who got to sit next to him.

"Why don't I sit next to him?" Seamus interupted from behind Ray, looking at Kelly and Caleb with a mock annoyed expression.

Kelly and Caleb giggled and skipped over to the other chairs, whispering to each other. Seamus leaned over Ray, making him blush, and placed the food, which was lasanga in the middle of the table. Both Kelly and Caleb began to dig in. Seamus sat down and served him some, then Ray. That's when Ray spotted Seamus's nails.

"Seamus? Why are your nail's painted green?" he asked, confused.

"They look good with my eyes." Seamus coolly replied with a smirk.

Kelly and Caleb both laughed as Ray flushed as red as his hair and Seamus ate his food calmly with a small smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A is thought to be dead. Years after their supposed death Person B is sitting outside of their house enjoying the weather and then they see Person A walking up to them.

**You're ALIVE?!**

 

_"SEAMUS, NO!" Ray screamed, being held back by a few officers._

_Seamus looked back at his husband with a small, sad smile on his face. He knew what needed to do, as much as it hurt him to do it._

_"Goodbye." Seamus said softly, a tear slipping down his face as he turned away from his husband, ignoring his screams._

_Seamus sighed and put his hands in front of him. A green barrier appeared that enveloped him and the bomb, seperating them from the rest of the world._

_"NO!" Ray screamed as a white light enveloped Seamus and the bomb._

_Ray collasped onto the ground, sobbing into his hands. He was barely aware of the police officers helping him up and offering words of consolation. Ray stared at the spot where his husband once was. Only a scorch mark was left, making new tears roll down his cheeks. His husband was dead._

Ray gasped as he sat up in bed. He glanced over at the side of the bed that Seamus would sleep on. Ray always hoped that he would wake up to see him lying there, hoping that everything that happened was just a nightmare. But it wasn't. It was real life. Seamus had died, now 5 years ago, leaving Ray, Kelly, and Caleb all devastated. Kelly had been 10 and Caleb had been 6 at the time. And, he would have that nightmare whenever it was nearing the anniversary of when the two got near the day that the two met, they got married, the kid's birthday, and, most of all, the anniversary of Seamus's death. Ray slipped out of bed and tipped toed past Kelly and Caleb's rooms and went outside. Only then did he allow himself to cry. Ray heard soft footsteps but ignored them. He then felt a soft hand on his shoulder.

"Ray?" a familiar voice asked, obviously concerned.

And not just any voice. A voice that Ray hadn't heard in a long time. Five years, to be exact. Ray's eyes widened as he stared up at the person. And the person was his "deceased" husband.

"S-seamus?" he stuttered softly.

Ray's ruby red eyes stared at Seamus. Everything was as he remembered: the piercing on his left eyebrow, his evergreen eyes that were always filled with kindness around Ray and the kids, his semi-messy brown Mohawk. His mission outfit was torn and scorched.

"SEAMUS!" Ray yelled, hugging his husband as joyful tears streamed down his face.

The kids came out of the house, rubbing their eyes sleepily, because they woke up to Ray's yell. The two's eyes widened and they both ran up to Seamus and hugged him.

"DADDY!" Kelly and Caleb screamed, tears streaming down their face. Seamus was surprised but let them cry and hug him.

"Where have you been?! We thought you were dead!" Ray demanded, holding Seamus at arm's length.

"You did?" Seamus asked confused.

"OF COURSE! YOU'VE BEEN FUCKING MISSING FOR 5 YEARS!" Ray practically screamed, gripping onto his husband's shoulder's tightly.

"I have? It only felt like seconds..." Seamus murmured.

"WHAT?!" Ray yelled.

"I-I don't know! The last thing I rember last was putting up the barrier then....nothing! I woke up to find myself lying down in the middle of the empty street, which I knew lead to our house. So, I followed the street and I came up to the house to see you crying here." Seamus explained.

Tears filling his eyes, Ray pulled Seamus close and kissed him. It had been so long since Seamus's slightly chapped lips touched Ray's soft ones. And he loved the feel of it. However, Seamus pulled away, causing Ray to feel a twinge of sadness but was erased when Seamus smiled, a mischevious glint in his eyes.

"Don't you think we should wait until the kids go to bed?" he said, trailing his thumb down the side of Ray's face.

"EWWWWW!" Both Kelly and Caleb said, sticking out their tongues.

"Of course." Ray purred.

The red-head then picked up the brown-haired man, causing him to squeak in protest. Ray then took him into their bedroom, glad that he finally had his husband back beside him.


End file.
